


dancing all over my soul

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fic A Day In May [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, High School, M/M, Texting, ficadayinmay, happy endings, homophobic slurs (but not used in reference to characters), ian was raised by clayton, mildly ooc!mickey, somewhat unrequited love, whoops here i go again, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey knew his crush was pointless. He had basically fallen head over heels for the fucker the first time his eyes passed over him. With his fiery red hair, eyes greener and clearer than emeralds, and perfect, freckle dusted skin, yeah – Mickey had it bad. Ian fucking Gallagher. Fucking, fucking, Ian Gallagher. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Ship Has Sailed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Take Me Home' by Cash Cash feat. Bebe Rexha. (Even though the fic itself was inspired by 'Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus.)

_His hands were roaming, down and across pale skin, lips following in the fiery wake of his fingertips. He smirked up, green eyes meeting blue, before biting a hip and running his tongue across it to soothe the pain. He hummed contentedly, moving his mouth down and across to the leaking head of –_

Mickey startled awake, having just been thwacked over the head with a pillow. ‘Ay, what the fuck?’

‘Get up, asshole! It’s Monday, time for school!’ Mandy cried gleefully. She had happily taken on the position of Mickey’s alarm clock, seeing as his was broken, and he always ignored his phone. A quick, non-life-threatening blow to the head was the easiest way to wake Mickey up, and that made it worth it for Mandy to get up early. ‘Mick, hurry the fuck up. You’re gonna be late.’

‘I don’t give a shit, Mandy.’ Nonetheless, Mickey sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He groaned at the light coming through the curtains.

‘Yeah, your own fault.’ Mandy said, passing him a mug of coffee. ‘Maybe not going so hard on the booze on a Sunday? Don’t wanna get kicked out of your fancy school and have to slum it down here again, huh?’

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey said, sipping the bitter, black coffee. ‘Get the hell out so I can get dressed then.’

‘Good call.’ Mandy grinned and left, shutting the door firmly behind her.

At the beginning of the year, Mickey had been accepted into a Northside school (sorry, _academy_ ) based on the fact that his teachers at his shitty public school thought he could do better and actually make his way up the foodchain. It was rough for a good few weeks. Mickey had no friends (not that he’d had any in the Southside, either) and had very little chance of making any, seeing as he skipped a lot of classes. He had been forcibly made to go by Mandy, who refused to let her brother turn down the opportunity at something better than what she had.

Once Mickey started actually _going_ to school, he found it wasn’t half as bad as he had expected. He still had very few friends, because people were scared of this Southsider, who looked like he’d rip your head off if you even just glanced his way. Students and teachers alike eyed his tattooed knuckles warily – “FUCK U-UP” didn’t really present the picture of a model student or prospective friend.

There were, however, a few weird kids who found Mickey fascinating and followed him around like little puppies, and considered his abrasive manner to be refreshing from the overwhelming friendliness of everyone. Something like that.

One day, he just stopped threatening them with violence and talked to them. They were actually okay people. So Mickey sort of became friends with them. There were three people in the entire school Mickey now considered to be his friends. (Or as close as he could get to friendship, anyway.)

First, Drew. He was the least strange of the three. His hair was a caramel-brown colour, he had blue eyes and olive skin, and was a magnet for girls. It seemed like he had a different girl hanging off his arm every week, but Drew insisted he never did anything with them. He was smarter than you’d think for someone of his social status, coming from one of the wealthier families in the area, but chose to hang around with Mickey and the two other guys. Mickey was surprisingly open with Drew, telling him his deepest secrets, because Drew had done the same with him.

The other two guys Mickey hung out with were James and Leon – both skinny, blonde haired guys, with intelligence coming out their asses, and the ability to make Mickey feel like they were whacking him over the head with a huge fucking dictionary whenever they spoke, because it seemed like they took every single opportunity to make every sentence as long and involved as possible.

So yeah, Mickey liked Drew better than those two.

As Mickey got dressed, his mind wandered to the dream he had been having, before being unceremoniously interrupted by Mandy. He wondered who the guy about to give him head was.

Ah, but the green eyes. That narrowed the list to one possible suspect.

Mickey knew his crush was pointless. He had basically fallen head over heels for the fucker the first time his eyes passed over him. With his fiery red hair, eyes greener and clearer than emeralds, and perfect, freckle dusted skin, yeah – Mickey had it bad. Ian fucking Gallagher. Fucking, _fucking,_ Ian Gallagher. Fuck.

Mickey groaned and smacked his head against the nearest wall. To make it even worse, it was like the Gods were mocking Mickey’s pain, because Ian Goddamn Gallagher was gay, out, and to top it all off, had a steady relationship going with some douche named Jordan.

Gallagher was from a good family, had good grades, and was part of the ROTC program of their school. So, naturally, that was another slap in the face. Stupid Gallagher and his fucking perfect damn _body._ Boy couldn’t just have a face sculpted by the Gods, he had to have a body made by them, too.

The sight, mention, or even the suggestion of a mention of Ian Gallagher was enough to drive Mickey insane. He was in a downward spiral over this guy, and they hadn’t exchanged a single fucking word.

Like, yeah, Ian was in a few of his classes, but they never actually spoke, because Mickey spent the entire time staring at him in a way that could be perceived as “murderous”. That combined with Mickey’s habit of cracking his knuckles when he was nervous would probably make a lot of people think he was planning to kill the guy.

Yeah, no. Definitely not murder. More like an intense need to be fucked by this guy.

And preferably, as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

When Mickey arrived at the school gates, he saw Drew leaning against them casually, surrounded by a group of girls, all swishing their hair over their shoulders and blatantly flirting.

As Drew saw Mickey approaching, he pushed through his admirers to fall into step beside his friend. ‘So, you’re in luck.’ Drew said, smiling conspiratorially.

‘Oh, yeah?’ Mickey asked, grimacing towards the watery sun. ‘What am I in luck for?’

‘Ian Gallagher broke up with his boyfriend on Friday night.’ Drew said, his grin spreading wider.

Mickey cleared his throat. ‘That’s... not good for him, is it?’

‘They’ll probably be back together by the end of the day. It’s not the first time.’ Drew said, rolling his eyes. ‘Remember last time this happened? They got back together and ended up going _way_ overboard with the PDA.’

Mickey frowned. ‘I don’t remember that.’

Drew looked thoughtful. ‘Maybe it was before you arrived...’

‘Wow, okay, way to make me feel better about my chances.’ Mickey said, rounding a corner and nearly walking straight into someone. ‘Fuck, watch it.’ Mickey growled, looking up to the face of a certain redhead.

‘Sorry.’ Ian mumbled, sidestepping around Mickey and continuing on his way across the campus.

Mickey froze and stay rooted to the spot. He was broken out of his little reverie by the sound of Drew’s laughter. Mickey turned slowly towards his friend. ‘Shut the fuck up, man.’ Mickey said, exhaling sharply and walking towards his first class.

 

* * *

 

Mickey had temporarily forgotten that Ian was in his first class of the day.

He watched as Gallagher spent the entire Math lesson texting under his desk, and glancing down to check it every couple of minutes. Mickey could only guess he was texting his ex-boyfriend (soon to be boyfriend again, according to Drew’s relationship forecast).

As soon as the teacher released them, Ian picked up his bag and was first out of the classroom. Seemed like he was in a good mood, then.

 

* * *

 

When Mickey arrived home from school, his phone went off, vibrating loudly on his desk. A text from Drew.

 

_the ian/jordan ship has sailed. move in for the kill, my brother!_

_???? what_

_go get him, tiger!_

_um. no? what do you mean the ship has sailed?_

_officially not together anymore. don't you check facebook? gallagher changed his relationship status from “in a relationship” to “it’s complicated” on friday, and now he’s gone from “it’s complicated” to “single”. ship = sailed. go get gallagher._

_i can’t just “go get gallagher”!_

_why the fuck not?!_

_have i told you recently what my dad would do to me if he found out i'm gay_

_mine will cut me off_

_mine will cut my HEAD off_

_yeah okay you win_

_bitch it ain’t a contest_

_FROWNS LOUDLY yeah but you should totally make a move on him, mickey_

_uh no_

_he needs a math tutor. i'll give him your number, because i'm a GOOD friend_

_no you’re an asshole. don't you fucking dare give him my number._

_too late :)_

_i'm gonna fuckin stab you_

_no you won’t, you’ll make me best man at your wedding_

_what the fuck makes you think i'm gonna marry gallagher_

_statistical probability. aren't you supposed to be good at math?_

_fuck off_

_okay i got a text back from ian, he’s gonna text you._

_i hate you_

_< 3 :)_

Mickey groaned and flipped off his phone angrily as Drew’s last text came through. He stared at his phone, waiting for the text he had been told would come.

 

_hi it’s ian gallagher here um drew told me to text you about math tutoring..?_

Shit. 

 

_yeah he said you were gonna text me_

_okay, so will you do it? i'll pay you for your time_

_uh sure okay_

_great. start tomorrow?_

_yeah alright_

_cool :) i'll meet you outside the front gates at the end of school. look for the two gingers haha_

_shouldn’t be hard to miss ;)_

_nope definitely not_

Mickey left it at that. Jesus. Drew was going to be the cause of Mickey having a heart attack one day.


	2. Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, right. Also, I basically said "Fuck it" so Ian and Mickey are the same age. Just btw.
> 
> I've also just ditched the whole "3 chapter fic" thing because I DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS IS GOING TO END. I have a game plan (surprisingly) but idk how long it'll take to get there u feel me.

The next day, Mickey found himself waiting at the school gates for the pair ( _pair?_ ) of redheads to come to him. Ian was right, though. They were pretty fucking easy to spot. Mickey firmly ignored the feeling of his stomach leaping into his throat at the sight of the gingerbread fucking boy-God.

Ian gave a small smile as he and his mini-me approached Mickey. ‘Hi.’ Ian greeted.

‘Hey.’ Mickey said, nodding. ‘Didn’t even know you knew who I was.’ _Wow, that doesn’t sound at all pining-whiny-girl in a teen movie._

Ian raised his eyebrow in amusement. ‘Course I do, Milkovich. Uh, so, this is my little brother, Jacob.’

‘Didn’t know you had a brother.’ Mickey muttered, falling into step beside the two Gallaghers as they turned right down the road away from the school.

‘Yeah, I have _many_ siblings.’ Ian murmured, somewhat sadly.

‘Oh.’ Mickey said, not really wanting to expand on that topic.

They were quiet as they walked the rest of the way back to the house. Mickey felt ridiculously out of place in this neighbourhood, even more so once they entered the house. Everything was clean and orderly, and the house smelled like fucking vanilla and baking bread, not like Mickey’s house, where the scent of smoke, weed, and something dying under the floorboards was ever present.

A smiling brunette woman came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel after hearing the front door open and shut. ‘Afternoon, boys!’

‘Hi, Mom.’ Jacob said, dropping his bag at the foot of the stairs. ‘What can I eat?’

The woman frowned at her son, but pointed towards the kitchen. ‘Go have some fruit. Ian, who’s this?’

‘This is Mickey, he’s my new math tutor.’ Ian offered. ‘Mickey, this is my... mom, Lucy.’

‘Hello, Mickey.’ Lucy smiled, eyes wandering over Mickey and pausing at his hands. ‘Tattoos, huh?’

‘Um, yup.’ Mickey said, looking at his hands and rubbing his fingers self consciously.

‘Can I see?’ Lucy asked, sounding genuinely interested, and stepping forward.

Mickey cleared his throat and put his hands out for Lucy to see.

‘Huh.’ Lucy said. ‘Interesting choice. Are you staying for dinner?’ And that was basically the beginning and end of her discussion with Mickey about his knuckle tattoos.

‘I should go home after I’ve helped Ian with his stuff.’ Mickey said lamely. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell this woman he had to get back home to the Southside before his drunk asshole of a father could get to Mandy while she was alone in the house.

‘Okay.’ Lucy smiled. ‘Maybe another time?’

‘Maybe.’ Mickey nodded, turning to follow Ian, who was already halfway up the stairs.

Ian went down the short hall, shoving open the last door on the right, and gesturing for Mickey to enter. ‘This is my room. Dump your bag wherever, and we can work on the floor.’

Mickey nodded and went in. The room was tidy, clean, and fairly large. A double bed was against one wall, a desk on the opposite wall, and a bookshelf beside the closet. The walls were covered in vintage movie posters, a few random crayon drawings, military posters, and photos. Ian dithered about awkwardly, as Mickey looked over his walls, taking in the little details of his crush’s room without even realising. Ian let him browse over his decorating for a few moments until Mickey turned around, apparently satisfied.

‘So, what do you need help with?’ Mickey asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor and pulling out a math textbook.

Ian grimaced, rolled his eyes, and sat down beside him. ‘Fucking _everything_.’

Mickey raised an eyebrow. ‘Math not your strong point, huh?’

‘God no.’

‘Man, I went to a shitty public school and even I got this shit down.’

‘How come you’re so good at it, then? Parents make you count drug money or something?’ When Mickey was silent, Ian laughed, surprised. ‘No shit, did they?’

‘Yeah, my dad’s not great with numbers, my brothers are too fucking stupid to do it, and he doesn’t trust my sister with the money.’

Ian nodded slowly. ‘Milkovich. Right.’

Mickey narrowed his eyes. ‘What the fuck is that supposed to mean?’

‘I’ve heard about you, that’s all.’ Ian said, shrugging. ‘My siblings told me to avoid the Milkovich family as much as possible.’

Mickey clenched his jaw. ‘What would your siblings know about my family that would make them say that.’

Ian looked up from the textbook he had been flicking through to see the expression on Mickey’s face. Apparently now aware of the hole he had been digging himself into. ‘Oh, no, only that your dad is kind of notorious for beating up gay people. I happen to be gay, so it makes sense that I would avoid meeting him, you know?’ Ian’s eyes widened. ‘Oh shit, you’re not gonna beat me up, are you?’

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘No. My opinions are different to my dad’s.’

Ian sighed in relief. ‘Thank God for that. Um, so, these theorems I have no fucking clue about...’

For the next hour and a half, they went through a bunch of stuff that Ian was struggling with (and Mickey found strangely easy), until Mickey realised the time and swore.

‘Shit, man, I gotta go.’ Mickey said, shutting his books and dumping them unceremoniously in his bag. ‘Needa get home.’

Ian nodded. ‘Okay. Can you come over again tomorrow? I think we were starting to get somewhere.’

‘Yeah, I suppose. See ya, Gallagher.’ Mickey said, standing and leaving the room, running down the stairs, and walking swiftly down the street, back to familiar territory.

 

* * *

 

At dinner, Lucy looked up at Ian from dishing up roast potatoes. ‘So, Mickey seems... interesting.’

‘Yeah, he’s kinda cool.’ Ian shrugged.

‘And he’s your math tutor.’ Lucy raised an eyebrow.

‘A mutual friend told me to ask him. He’s actually really good at it.’

‘He looks kinda scary, Ian.’ Jacob piped up. ‘You know he transferred from some school in the Southside, right?’

‘I do.’

‘So you like him, then?’ Lucy asked, dumping copious amounts of carrot on his plate.

‘I suppose.’ Ian said, frowning at the mound of carrots, and shoving a few in his mouth, deciding it was probably better to start eating them to avoid prolonging his suffering.

‘Think you might want to date him?’ Lucy asked casually.

Ian nearly choked on his food. ‘Date him? I broke up with Jordan three days ago!’

‘I never liked him.’ Lucy said, shaking her head and finally sitting down. ‘I always thought he was a bit of an idiot.’

‘Same, actually.’ Clayton added quietly, smiling apologetically at Ian.

‘I was dating him for nearly sixteen months. You never liked him?’

‘Nope.’ Jacob said, cutting into his chicken happily.

Ian sighed and ate in silence for a few minutes. ‘Well, to answer your question, no. I won’t be dating Mickey. He’s about as straight as a person can get.’

‘Sure about that?’ Lucy asked, picking up her fork.

‘Hundred percent.’ Ian nodded.

Lucy shrugged. ‘Okay then.’


	3. How It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i started writing this fic, i had an exact idea of what i was going to write, and how things were going to happen. what HAS happened is literally going in the exact opposite direction of what i was thinking i would do whoOPS.

‘So where are all your siblings?’ Mickey asked. It was the next day, they were back on Ian’s floor, and Mickey was studying for a different subject while Ian worked his way through a few maths problems Mickey had set him.

‘What do you mean?’ Ian asked, scribbling furiously at his paper.

‘Thought you said you had more than one sibling.’

‘Oh. Yeah. I do.’ Ian cleared his throat. ‘They don’t live here.’

‘They move out or something?’

‘No, they live with their dad. When he can be fucked turning up.’ Ian sighed. At Mickey’s confused expression, Ian rolled his eyes and elaborated. ‘Up until I was eight, I lived with my brothers and sisters, and our parents. After an incident involving social services, it came up that my dad was actually my uncle and my mom had had an affair with my uncle, who’s actually my biological father. All my siblings are halfs, and Lucy is technically kind of a stepmom. Okay? I have a fucked up family, moving on.’

Mickey watched him, kind of shocked at the little outburst. ‘Uh okay.’

Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey and turned his attention back to his page as he said, ‘That all you have to say about it?’

Mickey shrugged. ‘If having a bunch of half-siblings is the biggest problem you have, you got off easy.’

Ian looked at him over the edge of his paper, in a way that suggested he had something to say, but decided against it. ‘My mom wants to know if you’re staying for dinner.’

‘Nah, man.’ Mickey turned his page and jotted something down on the paper beside him.

‘Okay.’ Ian said, passing his book towards Mickey. ‘Are these right?’

 

* * *

 

The next day, Mickey was standing with Drew in a hallway next to their lockers, idly chatting about their upcoming classes, when Mickey spotted Ian and a bunch of his friends walking towards where he was standing.

‘Aw, fuck.’ Mickey murmured, looking over Drew’s shoulder.

‘What is it?’ Drew asked, playing it cool by not turning.

‘Fuckin’ Gallagher.’ Mickey sighed, leaning against his locker.

‘Dude, you are so whipped.’ Drew grinned. ‘Did I do good hooking you up as his tutor?’

‘I don’t know, man. Nothing is really happening.’ Mickey frowned. ‘He’s nice, and hot, and fuck, he makes these little noises when he gets frustrated and it’s...’

‘Adorable?’ Drew offered.

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Sounds so gay when you put it like that.’

‘Yeah, well, makes sense, doesn’t it?’ Drew asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

‘Shut the fuck up.’ Mickey hissed, smiling at Ian as he passed with his friends. ‘Hey, man.’

Ian made no effort to show any sign of recognition, instead saying, ‘Hey, Drew.’ and nodding at Mickey’s friend.

‘Hey?’ Drew replied, confused. They watched as Ian rounded a corner, laughing and joking with his friends. Drew turned to Mickey and bit his lip. ‘Ouch, that was cold.’

‘You know,’ Mickey said, shaking his head. ‘I really thought we would’ve progressed to that point where we say “Hi!” and stuff to each other.’

‘Don’t take it to heart, Mickey.’ Drew shrugged. ‘He probably doesn’t want to be re-associated with the Southside. It took him _years_ to lose that label.’

Mickey blinked. ‘Huh?’

‘Did you not know? Gallagher. Southside. He came up here when he was like eight or something. Rumour has it, he has like ten siblings still down there. It was a huge thing. He was the only new addition to our grade and stuff when he arrived, and it took a while for him to climb to his pedestal.’

‘No fuckin’ way.’ Mickey breathed. ‘Gallagher, like Frank Gallagher? Lip, Fiona, that bunch?’

‘No idea. Ask him.’ Drew sighed as the bell rung overhead. ‘Have fun finding out, and keep me updated!’

‘Uh, yeah, okay.’ Mickey said, mentally slapping himself for not having made the connection earlier. He turned and made his way through the hall to his own class, yanking out his phone as he walked.

 

_ay gallagher_

_what?_

_first, wtf was that about_

_huh?_

_not cool to ignore people_

_oh. sorry idk_

_thanks. anything else_

_yeah you related to frank gallagher? lip, fiona, those ones?_

_why do you ask_

_never told me you were from the southside_

_i got out of the southside_

_yeah i see that. they're your siblings?_

_yeah_

_huh._

_you coming around to tutor today?_

_i suppose. i need the cash._

_wow look at that. a milkovich making money legally._

_fuck off_

* * *

 

Mickey was waiting outside the school gates when Ian and Jacob came out of them. ‘Asshole.’ He greeted.

Ian rolled his eyes. ‘Shut up. I have a reputation to maintain.’

‘Ouch.’ Mickey said, walking alongside Ian. ‘If you don’t want me to acknowledge you, then fine. At least let me know so I don’t look like a douche next time.’

‘Fine.’ Ian said. ‘Don’t talk to me in public.’

‘Fuck you.’ Mickey said, pulling his phone out and sending an update text to Drew.

 

_i never realised how much of an asshole ian is_

_he’s an asshole?_

_“don’t talk to me in public” – direct quote_

_damn son_

‘I’m confused.’ Jacob announced. ‘Am I missing something?’

‘Yeah, your brother’s a douche.’ Mickey said, scowling in Ian’s general direction.

‘Oh.’ Jacob nodded and pulled his headphones out, plugging them into his phone and ears.

‘You have a bad reputation.’ Ian sighed, frustrated. ‘I just lost mine, I don’t want yours to deal with.’

 

_oh now i have a bad reputation._

_you do though_

_shut up. he's worried i'll damage his_

_you probably will_

‘So common courtesy will damage your reputation.’ Mickey rolled his eyes.

Ian shrugged. ‘It’s the way of the world. I’m in a very precarious position.’

‘You’re a fuckin’ fairy, concerned with your social status.’

‘Life is easier at the top of the foodchain. Not my fault.’

 

_why do i like this guy?_

_he's hot_

_and an asshole_

_you’re hot and an asshole_

_thanks that’s exactly what i wanted to hear_

‘You’re seriously sounding like an asshole now. Huge asshole.’

Ian huffed. ‘I’m sorry, okay? I’m not just going to drop everything I’ve worked for because your feelings are hurt.’

‘Who said my fuckin’ feelings were hurt?’ Mickey asked exasperatedly.

‘It’s kind of obvious. I mean, I like you and stuff, and we can hang out _outside_ school, I just don’t want to be taken down with you when you crack and go on a killing spree.’ Ian shrugged.

‘The fuck is that supposed to mean?’

‘You lash out when you’re annoyed. Like the time you pissed on first base during a Little League game.’ Ian’s tone was reminiscent.

‘You heard about that?’

‘I was on second.’

‘Huh.’

 

_now he’s all “we can be friends... outside school grounds” wtf dude_

_you gonna take up that offer?_

_idk man_

_crushing on him still?_

_yeah. fuckin asshole and his fuckin CHARM_

_tragedy_

_it is_

_still wanting the d?_

_that's not even a question_

‘Who are you texting?’ Ian asked, craning his head towards Mickey.

‘Drew.’ Mickey said, clearing his throat.

‘You seem pretty invested in your conversation.’

‘Yeah, well, it’s a topic I’m pretty interested in.’

‘Which is?’

‘None of your business.’

‘I thought we were friends now?’ Ian asked, batting his eyelashes.

‘Did I say that?’

‘No... but I get the feeling.’

 

_so basically you’re going to live with him ignoring you on his terms because at the end of it there might be a dick up your ass?_

_obviously_

_that’s pretty... idk. desperate?_

_fuck off_

‘Is he okay?’ Ian asked, sounding strangely concerned.

‘Who?’

‘Drew.’

‘He’s fine?’ Mickey replied as they rounded onto Ian’s street.

‘That’s good. Tell him I said hi.’

 

_gallagher says hi_

_tell him i said that he needs to shove his dick in you_

‘Yeah, he says hi.’

 

* * *

 

A few weeks passed with Mickey going to Ian’s to tutor him, and making no more attempts to acknowledge him at school, after his last failed try.

They became pretty good friends really quickly. Ian even opened up to Mickey about his relationship with Jordan, telling him how he never really thought it was going to go anywhere, but how he stuck with him anyway in the hopes that he was wrong.

Ian didn’t really seem to realise that in baring parts of his soul like this to Mickey, he was drawing closer Mickey to him, and digging the hole Mickey was sitting in deeper and deeper.

It was frustrating, how Mickey was crushing so fucking hard on the stupid ginger, and the object of his affections was completely oblivious.

Of course, he didn’t know that Ian was beginning to develop a crush of his own. And, y’know, when the dude you’re crushing on happens to be a badass Southsider, with a juvie record as tall as he is, and “FUCK U-UP” tattooed on his hands, you’re not exactly going to be forthcoming with that information.

Things sort of came to a head when about two months after Mickey started tutoring Ian, and about five weeks after Ian’s crush started up, they were sitting on the floor, and Mickey was telling Ian how he had completely and utterly fucked up an equation.

It wasn’t Ian’s fault that Mickey looked so cute when he was exasperated, or that he couldn’t physically restrain himself from diving, mouth first, at Mickey. A brief thought went through his head about how he was probably about to be beaten senseless for the effort. After all, just because he wasn’t _actively_ beating on gay people didn’t mean he _wouldn’t_.

Ian wasn’t surprised when Mickey pushed him back, a strange new light in his eyes. ‘The fuck was that, Gallagher?’

Ian blushed. ‘You’re right, I’m so sorry. I just, I’ve had a crush on you for a few weeks now and, well, you’re really cute when you’re angry, and you’re actually _really_ hot and I just needed to kiss you and get it out of my system before I exploded.’

Mickey’s eyebrows slowly found their way into his hairline as Ian spoke. Mickey cleared his throat and said, ‘You couldn’t hold it in for a few _weeks_?’

Ian nodded. ‘I’m so sorry.’

To Ian’s surprise, Mickey actually started laughing. ‘Man, I’ve been waiting like a _year_ for that.’

Ian was momentarily confused by that remark, until he felt Mickey’s hand grasp him around the back of his neck and pull him forward, back into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing or where i'm going with this but i THINK i'm getting somewhere (finally) but i don't want to make this too long because i have a few other (longer) aus that i'm pondering on and wanting to pursue. i'm hoping to end this by the end of the week, but i wouldn't say it's likely. just a thought. idk.
> 
> anyway thank you to everyone leaving comments, kudos, etc. it makes my day, and you're all being so patient so thank you c:


	4. To Steal It All Away From You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'Misery Business' by Paramore.
> 
> also: there's a lot of texting in this chapter (aka the majority) so i hope you can follow and i'm skipping chunks of time because i want to finish this goddammit.

Mickey was half convinced he was dreaming.

It was so strange, because he had been thinking about how the situation with Ian would progress. He thought maybe after Ian had made some sort of move on him, that he would pick up the courage to maybe kiss Ian or something, and that from there it would be all slow, exploring, gentle kissing and maybe something more. Yeah, Mickey knew that sounded really girly and weird, but he would take what he would get, and he sort of figured Ian would be the kind of guy who would be into all that slow shit.

Man, he was wrong. At least, for the moment, he was wrong.

Ian’s kissing was frantic, biting, violent, and Mickey fucking loved it. Ian had, thankfully, had the good sense to shut and lock his bedroom door, so Mickey was completely unconcerned they would be interrupted, as Ian yanked their shirts off and moved his hands to get their pants out of the way. He growled in frustration at Mickey’s stuck zipper and decided on just pulling them off.

Ian started moving his mouth down Mickey’s throat, across his collarbones, down his chest, and Mickey almost started laughing when Ian actually bit harshly into his hip, and ran his tongue across it. When Ian looked up to Mickey and grinned, right before he moved to take Mickey’s cock into his mouth, he saw Mickey looking like he was witnessing the second coming of Christ.

As Ian _actually_ took him into his mouth, Mickey groaned and grabbed at Ian’s short red strands. This was so much better than his dream had led him to believe it would be. He didn’t last very long, because, _Jesus_ , the amount of times he had wondered what it would be like, and now Ian fucking Gallagher was legitimately giving him head, and jerking himself off simultaneously. He came down Ian’s throat, who obviously didn’t give a shit about swallowing, and fell onto his back, panting.

‘Fuck, Gallagher.’ Mickey said, glancing to where Ian was kneeling. ‘That was... unexpected.’

Ian laughed. ‘Unexpected.’

‘Yeah, man. Didn’t know I was your type.’

Ian shrugged. ‘Guess I’m just full of surprises today.’

‘Uh huh.’ Mickey’s eyes moved up to the clock above Ian’s doorway. ‘Shit, man. I gotta go.’ He said, pulling his clothes back on.

‘Why do you always leave after like two hours?’ Ian asked, pulling on a pair of sweatpants that had materialised from somewhere. ‘You should really stay for dinner one day.’

Mickey shoved his stuff back in his bag. ‘I have stuff to take care of.’

‘Every day?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Illegal stuff?’ Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘My sister.’ Mickey said, rolling his eyes.

‘Oh.’ Ian nodded. ‘Okay. You want to come over again tomorrow? I think today really helped clarify a few things.’

‘Like a booty call.’

‘But with more studying.’

Mickey grinned. ‘I would enjoy studying with you again to help clarify a few more things.’

‘Great.’ Ian smiled. ‘Tomorrow then.’

 

* * *

 

_so uh looks like gallagher is crushing on me_

_oh?????_

_we um. “studied”_

_STUDIED EACH OTHER YOU MEAN?????_

_yeah i suppose_

_DID MY BABY BOY GET THE D_

_fuck off drew_

_IS THAT A YES???_

_maybe. kinda. he gave me head._

_NO FUCKING WAY_

_yeah_

_WELL DONE MICKEY. YOU HAVE LEFT THE FRIENDZONE._

_i've been bootycallzoned_

_dude you’re still getting ass from gallagher. who gives a shit if it’s on a friends with benefits basis?_

_not me, surprisingly_

_so is that all the detail i'm getting?_

_what do you want me to say?_

_fuck idk_

_well idk it was a pretty great bj man_

_good. i'm happy for you. wanna go out friday night?_

_no_

_great okay there’s this place called fairytale and i need some dick other than my own to play with._

_are you doing the whole “let’s get drew laid” thing again_

_yessir. let's get drew laid on friday!_

_fine okay whatever. you're buying drinks._

_deal_

 

* * *

 

_well done mick i am so proud_

_wtf drew it’s like 2am what are you on about_

_gallagher just changed his relationship status again. “in a relationship”. you didn’t tell me?_

_...i didn’t know? am i dating gallagher?_

_...aren’t you?_

_fuck idk_

_oh deer existential crisis incoming!_

_wtf am I dating him???_

_well idk how long have you guys been at it?_

_like two and a half months_

_and you never discussed dating_

_no? never said anything about exclusivity and just stuck to shoving our dicks in each other’s orifices_

_fair enough. think you might need to talk to him?_

_um well yes_

_ye okay have fun_

 

* * *

 

_ay gallagher are we dating_

_...no?_

_huh. kay._

_why?_

_drew said you changed your facebook status to “in a relationship”_

_oh... that. no, it’s not you._

_?_

_i'm back with jordan_

_right okay thanks for the warning_

_huh? i still want to “study” with you._

_then why are you dating that asshole again_

_reputation to maintain_

_are you fucking serious_

_if i could date you, i already would be by now_

_wait are you saying you’re dating him to keep up appearances because what, i'm too damaging for your reputation?_

_yeah sorry_

_that’s a crock of shit gallagher. what the actual fuck_

_still coming over to study?_

_no you have a boyfriend to study with_

_yeah that’s why i'm asking you_

_? it’s like 2am speak clearly_

_i want you to be my bf. i'm only dating him to keep people from being suspicious about us_

_that makes no fucking sense. we ain’t studying if you’re with him_

_why not?_

_because i ain’t a fuckin mistress_

_okay whatever then_

_fine_

_fine_

 

* * *

 

_yeah i'm not dating gallagher_

_what?_

_basically what i said_

_what’s the deal then?_

_he's back with jordan so that we can fuck and stuff without people getting suspicious_

_that makes no sense_

_you don’t say?_

_want me to kill jordan_

_yes but i don’t think that would be wise_

_why not_

_seriously drew? you'd be eaten alive in prison_

_aw thanks_

_not a good thing man_

_damn. anyway, what are you gonna do bout ian then?_

_cut it off. i ain’t a mistress_

_good for you_

_is it_

_not at all_

_fuck._

_yeah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~intentional misspelling of "oh dear" as "oh deer" because yes hello i am that person who says "oh deer", and i am also that person who puts "ye" instead of "yes" etc~*
> 
> and yes i have made it 6 chapters because i basically know what i'm going to do and wrap it up in those two chapters. or maybe just one chapter. idk. i'll see if i can get two chapters.


	5. Make Your Move On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, we all know where this chapter got its name.
> 
> (Also, I did say I had finished this chapter, then as I was editing it, I sort of went "Fuck it" and added to it. Like, literally, over doubled it.)

It’s a painful thing.

Mickey didn’t want to watch as Ian walked around the school grounds, holding hands, and almost making out at times, with Jordan. Seriously. What the fuck. He knew Ian didn’t like Jordan (which was fair – the guy was actually a massive asshole) but apparently Ian was so concerned with maintaining his reputation and staying on his little pedestal that he was prepared to go back to Jordan.

 _And_ he was only dating him so that he and Mickey could fuck around without people getting suspicious? That idea in itself was just wholly fucked up. It made no sense. Not like Mickey was the sort of guy who wanted to go around making huge displays of affection, so really, Ian was over reacting.

They had already been at it for a few months, and no one was suspicious, because Mickey knew how to keep things to himself. They weren’t even acknowledging each other at school. And now Ian was paranoid people would just look at them ignoring each other and go, “Yup, they’re fucking.”

So yeah, it was painful, because Ian was being a fucking idiot. He was dating someone he didn’t like, and in doing so, was hurting both of them. Mickey wanted to be one holding Ian’s hand, and kissing in the halls _despite_ his rule of no PDA.

If there was one thing Mickey could say about the whole thing, it was that Ian was very convincing.

Then again, that got Mickey wondering if Ian had been faking the entire thing with him, just so he could get his rocks off.

 

* * *

 

‘I think you’re wrong.’ Drew said, picking up a twig and fiddling with it. ‘I don’t think he’s doing it to hurt you.’

‘Fine then. Give me one reason why Ian dating that fucknut is a good thing for me.’ Mickey huffed, picked up a pebble, threw it at Drew. ‘Because to me, it makes no sense.’

‘ _I_ think he’s panicking.’ Drew frowned, throwing the pebble back. ‘He already told you he wants to date you, right?’

‘Yeah, but he’s afraid for his reputation.’ Mickey mimicked, voice unnaturally high.

‘Exactly. Maybe he’s just enjoying one last twirl in the sunlight before he dives into the darkness to twirl around with you.’ Drew shrugged. ‘He doesn’t want to lose you, and he’s trying to have the best of both worlds by “studying” with you, and outwardly dating Jordan. You know?’

‘Kind of makes sense.’

‘I know. Ian’s always been very open with his relationships, so maybe his hidden thing with you was getting a bit much, and he just wants to show a relationship with someone, even if it’s not the person he wants.’

‘Hmm.’ Mickey pushed his pebble into the dirt. ‘It’s still stupid.’

‘Yeah, I get you.’

 

* * *

 

Ian could admit this was not his finest moment.

There was literally no reason he should be dating Jordan again. He was an asshole in a completely different way to Mickey.

Oh, Mickey.

Ian knew that if he had approached Mickey about turning their fuckbuddy status into boyfriend status, that he probably would have accepted. He also knew Mickey wasn’t the sort of guy who would go around and publically announce he liked it up the ass, much less that he was dating Ian Gallagher. If that got back to his father, Mickey would be dead.

So why was Ian so concerned about Mickey ruining his social status when Mickey wouldn’t even acknowledge a friendship?

He was being ridiculous.

Besides, Mickey was right. Social standing wasn’t everything, in the grand scale of things. No one gives a shit where you sat in the high school foodchain. Those who ruled the school were no better than those who were looked at as nerds. The high school foodchain didn’t transfer into real life.

Then why was he so unwilling to let go of his position? He knew that how he was at school was only an act. He put on this whole thing of being decidedly un-Southside, but that was where his heart lay. He felt more at home with Fiona, and the rest of his siblings, than he did with Clayton and Lucy. Yeah, they were nice, but it wasn’t the same.

Mickey was his little bit of home in a different home.

So maybe he should just drop Jordan, say “Fuck it” to his social status, and get with Mickey.

Was he worth it? Fuck yeah he was.

 

* * *

 

There was a light knock on Ian’s door, before it opened and Jacob popped his head inside. ‘Did you just dump Jordan via Facebook?’

‘Yup.’ Ian nodded. ‘I guess I never really liked him either. And things never taste as good going down the second time after being reheated, you know?’

‘Did you just compare your relationship with Jordan to food?’ Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘I did.’

Jacob pushed the door open a little more so he could step in and shut it again. ‘You did it for Mickey, didn’t you?’

‘What makes you say that?’ Ian asked, swivelling around on his chair.

‘You’ve been really sad since he stopped coming over to, ah, study.’ Jacob cleared his throat loudly. ‘And you haven’t studied since.’

‘You’re doing the double meaning thing, aren’t you.’

‘Maybe.’

Ian sighed. ‘When did you figure it out?’

Jacob shrugged. ‘The first time. We heard.’

‘You _heard_?’

‘You weren’t exactly subtle.’

‘Wow, that’s embarrassing.’

‘It was worse for me. I was standing with Mom in the kitchen. I was eating a banana.’

Ian couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Awkward.’

‘I know.’ Jacob joined in laughing for a few moments, before he said, ‘Gonna go public?’

‘Dunno.’

‘But you just need to be with him, right?’

Ian nodded. ‘There’s just something there.’

‘I get it.’ Jacob patted him on the shoulder. ‘Gotta do what you gotta do, and dumping Jordan – again – was definitely a good thing to do.’

‘What if Mickey doesn’t want to be with me anymore?’ Ian asked in a small voice.

‘That’s a risk you’re gonna have to take. Either way, you’ll be happier than you are now.’

 

* * *

 

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ Mandy asked, throwing an empty Pringles tube at Mickey from his doorway.

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey replied from where he was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

Mandy furrowed her brow and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. ‘What’s up? Seriously?’

Mickey sighed. ‘Fuck buddy issues.’

‘Ah, the mystery fuck buddy.’ Mandy nodded, coming to lie beside him on his bed. ‘Ever gonna tell me who it is?’

‘Who it was.’ Mickey corrected. ‘Ian Gallagher.’

‘No way!’ Mandy gasped. ‘He was my best friend before he left.’

‘Good for you.’

‘What did he do?’

Mickey laughed bitterly. ‘Got back with his ex so we could fuck without people getting suspicious.’

‘What the fuck? Why?’

‘Drew has this theory about how Ian needs to show how he’s in a relationship, even if it’s not with the person he actually wants, or something.’

‘Another person I am yet to meet.’ Mandy sighed. ‘He hot?’

‘Who, Gallagher?’

‘No, Drew.’

‘I suppose. Don’t waste your time on him, Mands. He’s gayer than I am.’ Mickey muttered.

‘Wow, that’s pretty gay.’ Mandy said, sounding strangely impressed.

‘Yeah.’ Mickey agreed, just as his phone went off loudly. He pushed himself up and grabbed his phone from beside his bed. Another text from Drew.

 

_dude idk what’s going on but he just went back to being single_

_this gallagher we’re talking about?_

_eeeeeeyup_

_and he’s single again?_

_ye. you do something?_

_don't think so?_

_ohohoho_

_what_

_looks like maybe he’s changed his mind_

_??? about_

_if i'm right, you’ll see ;)_

‘What was that about?’ Mandy asked, noting the gleam in Mickey’s eyes.

‘Gallagher just dumped his ex again.’

‘Does that mean..?’

‘No fucking idea.’ Mickey shrugged. ‘Maybe.’

 

* * *

 

Mickey didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked into the school grounds. Something. Maybe some grand gesture of love? Who fucking knew.  
It felt weird, knowing that something would probably happen today, but he didn’t know where, when, or what it would be, and also the thought that everyone around him would be completely oblivious was something to add to the pot of weirdness. How could they just _not_ sense something huge was going to happen?

But no one was looking at him as he made his way through the other students, who were just standing around as always. No one was looking like they knew anything at all. There were no banners in the halls proclaiming Ian’s love for him, there were no violinists serenading him, no puppies carrying boxes of chocolates.

 _Okay, what the fuck._ Mickey mentally slapped himself. He was getting worked up about all this stupid, girly shit that he didn’t even _want_.

Mickey walked to his first class decidedly on edge. He hadn’t seen Gallagher floating around anywhere, like he usually did. Maybe he was taking a day off to mourn the loss of Jordan. Again. As he entered his Physics class, he was actually disappointed that there was no surprise waiting inside, like Gallagher jumping out of a cake wearing a sequinned bikini. Which Mickey probably wouldn’t put past him.

He shook himself as he sat down next to Drew, and wondered where his life had gone so wrong that he was now envisioning all these loved-up possibilities.

 

* * *

 

Now, Drew – he was acting weird.

‘The fuck is wrong with you, man?’ Mickey asked, catching Drew glancing at him again, for the third time in under a minute, this expression on his face, like he was trying to glean some sort of information from Mickey.

‘Nothing.’ Drew said quickly, turning back to the front of the class.

‘Seriously, what? Because I’m gonna punch you next time you look at me like that.’

Drew pursed his lips and sighed. ‘Yeah, okay. Have you seen you-know-who today?’

‘Who, Voldemort?’

‘Ha-fucking-ha, asshole. No, Ian.’

‘Nope.’

‘Hmm.’ Drew said thoughtfully.

‘Why?’ Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘He’s being very... un-Ian.’ Drew shrugged.

‘I don’t know what the fuck that’s supposed to mean, but no. I haven’t seen him.’

‘Hmm.’ Drew repeated.

Mickey was about to tell him to stop making that noise, but he stopped, after the teacher turned and glared at them for speaking. Conversation = over.

 

* * *

 

Of course, the first time Mickey saw Ian that day was across the busiest part of the school, right at the start of lunch. Mickey stopped, dead in his tracks, and stared across at Ian, who had done the same.

‘What are we staring at?’ Drew stage whispered, following the direction of Mickey’s eyes. ‘Ahhh, Gallagher. Off you go, then.’ Drew winked, giving Mickey a little shove.

‘Fuck off, man.’ Mickey hissed.

‘Go.’ Drew said, more insistently this time. ‘I will fucking push you there if I have to.’

‘Alright, Jesus.’ Mickey rolled his eyes.

‘Go, my beautiful baby butterfly!’ Drew cried, watching as Mickey walked off towards Ian. ‘Spread your wings!’

‘Shut the fuck up!’ Mickey called over his shoulder.

Ian had set off at the same, slow pace towards Mickey, and it felt like years had passed before they finally met halfway. ‘Hey.’ Ian said. ‘I, uh. I broke up with Jordan.’

‘I know.’ Mickey nodded. ‘And?’

‘And I want you.’

‘Oh, really?’ Mickey asked. ‘What if I don’t want to be with you?’

‘Don’t you?’ Ian said, sounding slightly crestfallen, and ignoring the group of people who had stopped walking and were now surrounding the pair of them, standing far enough away to see what was happening, but not close enough to hear the conversation. Maybe they thought Ian was about to get his ass handed to him, from the way Mickey was clenching and unclenching his fists nervously.

‘Never said that.’ Mickey murmured.

Ian grinned. ‘So you want to?’

Mickey shrugged. ‘Don’t know. What about your precious reputation?’

‘Who gives a shit anymore.’

‘Don’t _you_?’

‘Surprisingly, no.’

Mickey thumbed his lip, stalling for time to think of his next move. ‘Okay then. What are you gonna do about it?’

‘About what?’ Ian frowned.

‘You don’t care about losing your reputation by dating me, yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Then do something about it.’

Ian tilted his head slightly. ‘You mean..?’

Mickey quirked an eyebrow. ‘Make your move on me, Gallagher.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might post the last chapter later today. (Once I've actually written it.) Or idk maybe I'll just leave it as a kind of cliffhanger for a few days. Idk. We'll see.
> 
> Also, a lot of people are saying they like Drew and his relationship with Mickey, so idk, maybe I'll dump his character into another fic to continue his being bffs with Mick :L


	6. When You Come Close, I Just Tremble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'Only Love Can Hurt Like This' by Paloma Faith. (Listen to it. Legit.) Also, sorry if your name is Jordan. I don't hate you. I promise.

Ian stared at Mickey for a few moments, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. ‘Are you serious?’ he asked, eyes widening.

Mickey bit his bottom lip, and stared right back. ‘Does it look like I’m serious?’

‘Yeah... but I can never tell with you.’

‘I’m giving you your chance here, Gallagher. Take the leap, or I’m gone.’

 _Did I just get an ultimatum?_ Ian must’ve hesitated for a second too long.

Mickey shrugged and said, ‘Fine.’ he turned away and made a move to start walking, but Ian reached out and grabbed his arm.

‘Mickey, wait.’

Mickey turned back to him, eyebrows raised. ‘What?’

Ian exhaled sharply, before using his grip on Mickey’s arm to drag him closer. He looked down at him for a couple of seconds. _Fuck it._ He dropped Mickey’s arm and moved his hand up to his face, pulling him in to crash their mouths together.

Mickey responded instantly, bringing one hand up to Ian’s face, and putting the other around his waist, pulling them flush against each other.

They were only partially aware of the gathered people around them cheering and clapping (Mickey wondered why) and Drew calling out, ‘Thank fuck for that!’, but really, they didn’t care. As he and Ian exchanged biting kisses, more violent than anything, Mickey realised that he had become that nerdy person in a teen movie that ended up with the super hot, popular kid. Mandy would be proud.

Of course, after a few seconds, it got kinda awkward for the masses of people around them. In particular, a blonde haired douche named Jordan. He stormed up to the pair and shoved hard on Ian’s shoulder. ‘What the fuck, Ian!’

‘What do you mean, “What the fuck”?’ Ian asked, calmly wiping his mouth.

‘You dumped me for this piece of shit?’ Jordan cried, looking Mickey up and down.

‘Hey, fuck you!’ Drew called, coming to stand beside Mickey for support. ‘Who do you think you are, calling him a piece of trash?’

‘Fuck off.’ Jordan snarled.

‘Well, Jordan, you see.’ Ian rolled his eyes. ‘I actually don’t like you much. At all.  Never really did, to be honest, and I don’t know why I dated you in the first place. Mickey is so much better than you, in every single way.’

‘He’s a piece of _Southside_ trash!’ Jordan argued. ‘How can you _like_ him?’

Ian laughed, once. ‘You forget I am too.’

‘You left.’ Jordan pointed out.

‘Take the kid out of the Southside, but can’t take the Southside out of the kid.’ Ian shrugged, looked mildly nostalgic for a few seconds, and head butted Jordan as hard as he could. ‘I can change, but you’ll always be an asshole.’

Jordan looked genuinely hurt at Ian’s words, as he tentatively touched the bridge of his nose. ‘I think you’ve broken it.’

‘Wouldn’t be the first nose I’ve broken.’ Ian shrugged. He took Mickey’s hand, laced their fingers together, nudged his shoulder. ‘Let’s go.’

‘Ah, not so fast, Mr Gallagher.’ Of course, in the crowd of students, there _had_ to be a teacher. A crabby, grey-haired old woman, who probably should have retired about forty years ago. ‘Did you just assault Mr Devries over here?’

‘No, Mrs Hampton. Of course not.’ Ian said, sounding legitimately shocked she would even suggest it. ‘I have a deep-seated respect for him.’

‘I saw you head butt him. Or was that my eyesight playing up?’ The teacher asked incredulously. ‘And I should tell you I had my eyes tested over the weekend, and my sight is still perfect.’

Ian cleared his throat. ‘Mr Devries suggested that Mr Milkovich here was a bad person because he came from the Southside.’

‘Did he now?’ Mrs Hampton pursed her lips. ‘Does that make me a bad person, too, Mr Devries?’

Jordan cleared his throat, and tried to look as composed as he could, while holding his nose to try and stem the blood he could feel beginning to dribble down his throat, from coming out his nose. ‘No, of course not, Mrs Hampton.’

‘Precisely.’ she nodded. ‘Now, I don’t want to hear of this again. Are we clear?’

‘Yes, Mrs Hampton.’ Jordan nodded.

‘And for God’s sake, go get something done about your nose.’ she said, waving him exasperatedly away. Mrs Hampton waited until Jordan was a safe distance away to smile at Ian and say, ‘Nice head butt.’

Ian grinned. ‘Thanks, Mrs H.’

She winked and walked away, dismissing the gathered students as she did, leaving Ian, Mickey, and Drew standing around, unsure what to do.

‘Ian! Did you do it?’ Jacob called, struggling to get through the wall of people between himself and his brother.

Ian smiled and looked down at Mickey. ‘Yeah, Jake.’

‘ _Finally_.’

‘Finally.’ Ian agreed.

‘Yeah, but if this gets back to my Dad, I’m actually dead.’ Mickey said, teeth worrying at his lip.

‘I’ll make sure it doesn’t get back to him.’ Ian promised. ‘I don’t want to lose you after I just got you back.’

‘Calm down there, sonny boy.’ Drew interrupted. ‘You’re acting like you’re in love with Mick, and you basically refused to acknowledge him a few days ago. Maybe I’m missing something here, but you should probably start at the bottom of the love ladder, instead of jumping straight to a Romeo and Juliet situation.’

Ian cleared his throat. ‘That’s probably a good point.’

‘Uh, yeah. I know. I’m full of good points.’ Drew said. ‘Just... tone down the love stuff, okay? You were only fuck buddies a few weeks ago. You’re not getting married tomorrow.’

Mickey rubbed at his eyes. ‘Jesus, Drew. You’re like a tiny fucking relationship pitbull. I’m not in love with Gallagher.’

‘Are you sure? It only takes four months to fall in love, you know.’

‘Oh, well. In that case, maybe _I’m_ in love.’ Ian said thoughtfully.

‘Fuck off, Gallagher.’ Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘You’ll be the first to know, Drew.’

‘Damn fucking right I will be. I’ll know before _you_ do.’

‘Probably.’ Mickey nodded.

Drew relaxed his shoulders and looked between his best friend and said best friend’s new boyfriend. ‘You two are so cute. My little baby boy butterfly has erupted from his cocoon like a beautifully devastating volcano. I’m so proud.’ he grinned. ‘Just remember what I said a few weeks ago, yeah?’

‘What did you say a few weeks ago?’ Mickey asked, struggling to remember what he had even had for breakfast that day.

‘Position of best man is already filled.’ Drew winked. When Mickey opened his mouth to protest, Drew silenced him with a wave of his hand. ‘Statistical probability, remember?’

Mickey frowned, prepared to say something back to that, but Ian interrupted him. 'Know what this means?'

'No idea. What does this mean, Gallagher?'

'You have to come over for dinner now.'


	7. Alive With The Beating Of Young Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER! c:
> 
> Title from 'Here I Am' by Bryan Adams. (Technically part of the soundtrack to "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" which you should see if you haven't!)

‘You ready?’ Drew asked, checking himself out in the mirror, and straightening his tie.

‘No, I’m not fuckin’ ready.’ Mickey muttered, swatting Drew’s hands away from where he had started smoothing out the lapels of his jacket.

‘You’re a dirty great liar, Mickey Milkovich.’ Drew grinned. ‘You’re just nervous. You’ve been ready for fucking years.’

Mickey allowed himself a small grin. ‘Yeah, I suppose you’re right.’

‘Of course I’m right.’ Drew said, rolling his eyes and smoothing the lapels again. ‘Never thought you’d be the first to get married.’

‘Fuck, man. Me neither.’ Mickey took a shaky breath and looked himself over in the mirror beside Drew.

‘You look good, Mick.’ Drew said, patting his shoulder reassuringly. ‘You’ll be fine. Your second best friend is waiting for you and he’s gonna think you look amazing.’

‘Really?’ Mickey asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

‘Yes, really. He thinks you look hot in stained tank tops and ripped sweatpants that haven’t been washed since Henry VIII married Anne Boleyn. You’re wearing a tux that _I_ picked out, so trust me. He’ll think you look fantastic.’

Mickey nodded, satisfied with that answer. ‘Okay then.’

‘Time to go?’ Drew asked.

‘Time to go.’ Mickey agreed.

 

* * *

 

‘Stop tapping your foot like that or I’m cutting it off and you can fucking hobble into the damn church.’

‘It’s not a church. It’s a fucking ballroom. You’re gayer than I am, you should know the difference.’

‘You picked the bloody venue out.’

‘I know I did.’

‘Why a ballroom?’

‘Fuck if I know. He wanted something “grand” or some shit, didn’t he?’

‘The ceilings are gilded, aren’t they?’

‘The fuck does that mean?’

‘Golden and stuff.’

‘Yeah, the scalloping around the edges is gilded.’

‘So you know what scalloping is, just not the term “gilded”? The fuck, Milkovich?’

‘Hey, I was actually listening when the chick was showing us around.’

‘Are we getting served tea and scones in the parlour for reception?’

‘No, we’re drinking top shelf booze out of fucking crystal glasses.’

‘How fancy of you.’

‘I’m not paying, I give exactly zero shits.’

‘That’s the spirit. Take what you can–’

‘Give nothing back.’

‘I raised you well.’

‘Fuck off.’

 

* * *

 

‘Don’t you dare use that fucking butterfly analogy again.’ Mickey muttered as the cab he and Drew had been in stopped outside the hotel.

‘That’s my go-to line, Mick!’ Drew complained. ‘Last time, I promise.’

‘Fine.’ Mickey said, pushing open the door, climbing out and going up inside the hotel, waiting for Drew outside the doors to the ballroom.

‘Okay.’ Drew put his hands on Mickey’s shoulders. ‘Pep talk time.’

‘Go for it.’

‘You, my beautiful little butterfly, are going to be fantastic. I have your backup vows in my super secret inside pocket just in case, but, well. You love him enough to just make shit up, so even if you do forget your vows, people won’t be able to tell.’

‘Is this supposed to be helping?’

‘Not sure.’ Drew replied honestly. ‘Go in and smash it.’

Mickey grinned. ‘Smash it.’

‘Yeah, man.’ Drew pulled him in for a tight hug. ‘I’m really proud of you.’

‘Me too.’ Mickey withdrew himself from Drew’s grasp. ‘Let’s get Mickey married.’

Drew grinned. ‘Let’s get Mickey married.’ He rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, and went in through the doors ahead of Mickey.

Yeah, okay. Now Mickey was starting to freak out a little bit. He waited a couple of seconds before he pushed the doors open and followed Drew. He felt so girly, walking down the aisle while the string group they had hired began playing a classical version of ‘Use Somebody’ by Kings of Leon.

Thank God the walk was short, because as soon as Mickey’s favourite redhead turned and smiled at him, he nearly lost his balance and stumbled into the arms of some random friend of Clayton and Lucy’s.

Ian looked fucking _radiant_ , and it was like the very first time Mickey had seen Ian at school – he fell head over heels all over again.

As well as nearly giving Mickey a heart attack, it also gave him an overwhelming feeling of being at ease. He managed to make it up to their not-actually-an-altar without falling flat on his face, and gripped Ian’s hands letting out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding.

Ian smiled at him like he was the most incredible thing he had ever seen, and that was probably because that was the exact thought going through his head. ‘Hey, Mick.’

‘Hey, Gallagher.’ Mickey murmured, his grin threatening to split his face in half.

Mickey was home.

 

* * *

 

As Mickey had said, everyone was drinking top shelf booze out of crystal glasses at the reception. There was, obviously, also a selection of fantastic sounding food that very few people actually knew what it was, as well as a live band that Ian and Mickey had grown fond of, listening to at a favourite club of theirs. The music was great, the food was sensational, and everything had gone off without a hitch.

Drew, apparently, decided it was time for his best man’s speech, so he clanged his knife noisily against his glass to get everyone’s attention. ‘Excuse me, all! It’s time for my speech, so if everyone could shut up for a few minutes, I’d be pretty happy. Thank you.’

When the room was sufficiently quiet, Drew cleared his throat and began. ‘Mykola bloody Milkovich, better known as Mickey Milkovich, and now, what, Mickey Gallagher? Is that it?’ At Mickey’s small, happy nod, Drew continued. ‘Great, okay. Mick has been my best friend for many years now, and I consider myself blessed to have witnessed his whole “becoming myself” thing. I have watched him go from a verbally violent, asshole, afraid to show who he was, to well... this.’ Drew gestured towards Mickey, in case people couldn’t see him. ‘He’s a freaking amazing guy, a bit short, let’s be honest, but I am so damn proud to call him my friend. Ian, you’ve got one of the best people I’ve ever met right here, and I’m so happy you have each other, because you really do bring out the best of each other. Together, you’ll be unstoppable in this world, because love is all you need, etcetera, etcetera, I know how much Mick hates girly, flowery love crap, but it’s your wedding, so get the hell over it. To Ian and Mickey!’ Drew cried, raising his glass.

‘To Ian and Mickey!’ the room called back, raising their own glasses, and clapping at Drew’s speech.

As Drew sat back down, Mickey leaned over and said, ‘That was the shittiest speech I’ve ever heard.’

‘Thanks, Mick.’ Drew grinned. ‘Maybe at my wedding, one day, you can show me how it’s done with _your_ best man speech. If I ever get married.’

‘That dude over there looks kinda interested.’ Mickey said, directing Drew’s gaze to a tall guy with black hair. ‘He used to work with Ian at the club – and good dancers are pretty fucking great in bed.’

Drew looked him over. ‘You think I could get that?’

‘Yeah, man.’ Mickey nodded.

‘How are you so sure?’

Mickey grinned. ‘Relationship forecast.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I mentioned a classical version of 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon, right? The version I was listening to was by 2Cellos, so look that up on Spotify. (It might be on YouTube, but it's definitely on Spotify.) I've been looking for a way to incorporate that song but I couldn't, so I chucked it in there as the sort of wedding march. (Also I'm really glad you guys liked Drew. He's basically me. I am Drew. It's 2:42am I am slightly delirious.) (But seriously.)
> 
> But um, thank you to everyone who stuck around with me while I figured out what the hell I was doing with this damn fic. I love you all, and kudos/comments etc are much appreciated c:
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at im-not-his-keeper so idk come stalk me or something.
> 
> OKAY BYE


End file.
